<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by NamelessC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139217">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessC/pseuds/NamelessC'>NamelessC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessC/pseuds/NamelessC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thin, oh so so weak paper, one feeble sponge like stick, a couple breakable weeds, brown as dirt. That's all that is needed to form a sweet bliss.<br/>He barely takes care assembling it, pieces, bits, raining down falling from the side, fluttering down from the upside as he rolls, engulfing it all in a sturdy cigarette. He musters it, gaze devoid of care for his body, while gingerly setting it on his cracked lips, mind already supplying the taste despite not having taken a breath yet - but he knows.<br/>Flames licker up to devour the end, paper submitting to the elements, turning black, useless. Too hot flames take away a chunk, breathing it in, oxygen devours more. With the light gone, nothing warm shines but the couple embers the bud frees, barely revealing the weak smoke he exhales, barely revealing the weak smoke the burning end produces.<br/>There's nothing special about it as it filters down his throat, settling thickly to sting. Neither is there anything beautiful about it, and yet- and yet it is freeing enough to be repeated over and over. There must be something melancholic in the way he destroys his lungs with this each time a bit more, yet that is never enough reason to stop. Why would it? Anything destroys you these days. Why not partake in the feast, gobble up the last parts too. It's all the choice he has, it feels like.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>